


Do Not Touch Him

by neo_trickster



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I can't think of other tags, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Protectiveness, Unrequited Love, Whirl Being Whirl, tailgate being nice again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_trickster/pseuds/neo_trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus has feelings for a certain mini-bot, but forces himself not to act upon them until a situation reveals a bit more than just his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Touch Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time stepping into the Transformers fandom as a writer, and this is also the first time I've written in about a year. It wasn't beta-read, so please let me know of any mistakes.
> 
> I am planning on making a second chapter, but that one would be smut. If that's something you'd be interested please give me a kudos and a comment!

Swerve’s bar was bustling, mechs chattering and laughing, getting way too overcharged and probably going to regret certain things in the morning. Swerve was walking back and forth behind the bar, getting everyone who wanted something a drink. Off in a far shadowy corner a large purple mech was sipping his high-grade, watching everything in the bar. Cyclonus didn’t really want or care to be there, but he hardly saw Tailgate anymore. The little blue and white bot had recently been having long shifts and afterwards was dragged to the bar by either Rewind or Swerve, and of course Tailgate wanted to be with his friends. He didn't seem to mind that he hardly spent time in his quarters. But because of that Cyclonus had to bite the bullet and enter the bar in order to get even a few looks at the mini-bot. A few glances and maybe a few words were as far as he’d let himself go, before forcing the blooming emotions, and those certain dark and perverted thoughts, down. He will not force himself on the mini-bot.

 

He will not.

 

“Hey Cyclonus! I see you looking like your grumpy self over here.” A voice said, startling him out of his thoughts. 

 

Cyclonus glanced to the side, seeing a most-likely overcharged Whirl leaning on the table with his wide optic on the seeker. Cyclonus looked forward again without saying anything, wishing that the irritating and unstable mech would simply leave him alone. He was also worried that the wrecker would simply fall over and draw attention to his table, something he'd very much like to avoid.

 

“Aw c’mon, not gonna say anything? Can’t blame ya, I am pretty amazing no wonder you’re speechless. Anyway, I see ya following Tailgate with yer optics. Also can’t blame you there though, his hips and aft look great!” Whirl said, the last half of the sentence loudly, making a few mechs around them glance at them before following Whirl’s gaze to the little waste disposal bot who happened to be leaving over the bar to reach something, pushing his aft a higher and higher as he struggled to reach... a straw as it turned out. Cyclonus grinded his denta before taking another sip of his cube.

 

“Leave me be.” He growled out. Whirl snickered before standing upright with some difficulty. 

 

“Alright fine, fine I’ll leave yer grumpy aft alone. Seriously though, you need to have a frag you’ve got such a stick up your aft.” Cyclonus simply glared at the wrecker, then froze at the next words Whirl said, “I know I’ll be having a good hard frag, Tailgate over there has been cuter than usual, and with that aft action just now? Whoo! Anyway, see ya later you grumpy-aft!”, before walking, more like swaying, away towards the mini-bot.

 

Cyclonus looked on with widened optics, body frozen as he watched the insane mech stroll up behind Tailgate, startling the bot into whipping around, blue visor flashing in surprise. The purple seeker forced himself to stay seated, thinking to himself that if this is what Tailgate wanted he wouldn’t interfere. No matter how much the sight and thought would enrage him. But watching closely he saw Tailgate’s body language; hands holding his drink with the curly straw to his chest, body angled away from the wrecker, glances around the room. Tailgate and him met optics, both not looking away until Cyclonus forced himself to. He looked at his now-empty cube of energon, 'When did that happen?' he thought to himself, not letting himself look up until he heard a sharp yelp. His helm jerked up in time to see Whirl pull Tailgate up against himself, one of the mini-bots palms pressed into the bigger mech’s chest clearly holding him at bay. Barely.

 

“That’s r-really kind of you Whirl but I don’t need company in my berth anytime soon, I-I’m okay!” Tailgate said, struggling to get out of the other’s grasp.

 

“Aw c’mon Tailgate! It’ll be fun! Can’t say you won’t be sore tomorrow but hey, it’ll be wooooorth iiiiit!” Whirl sing-songed, before tapping his pincer on Tailgate’s panel a few times, causing Tailgate to yelp again and his struggling to get more frantic. 

“Do not TOUCH HIM.” Cyclinus roared out, not even fully realizing his actions as he grabbed Whirl’s helm and smashed it against the bar. Whirl staggered a bit, before sliding down while groaning softly. The whole bar went silent, no one dared to even intake the slightest breath in the fear of having the seeker’s ire aimed at them. Tailgate gently took Cyclonus’ one of his servos with both of his own.

 

“Thank you…” He said, looking up into Cyclonus’ optics, before bringing the servo he was holding to his helm, nuzzling it softly. He quickly let out a gasp as Cyclonus picked him and strode out of the bar in the direction of their quarters, long legs making long strides that were quickly closing the distance to their room. 

 

“C-Cyclonus? I’m sorry, didn’t mean to anger you, I just wanted to say thank you and gosh I really like you but I know I’m really annoying so I’m sorry that I did that it just happened and I wanted to show you that I want to be closer but oh god I shouldn’t have done anyth-”. Before he could finish his babbling they reached their quarters and as soon as they had made it in and the door slid closed Cyclonus brought Tailgate's helm up to his own and pressed a kiss onto the closed face mask. When he pulled away Tailgate immediately opened it to reveal his faceplates, bringing his servos to either side of the purple mech’s helm and brought it down for another kiss. Their sparks flared, making the smaller whimper before it was smothered with a glossa in his mouth, making his pant and grip harder, servos trembling with excitement and nerves. Cyclonus pulled away before resting their helms together, panting slightly.

 

“I…care deeply for you. I know I am not the purest mech, but I hope that my dark and filthy past does not push you away from me.” He said softly, and pulled away a bit more, looking down at the blue visor, “I would do anything to keep you away from harm, away from the things I’ve seen.”

 

“Oh Cyclonus, I know your past is…quite horrible to be honest. But I like you for the mech you are now, and I know you’ll be a good mech later too. I want everything that makes you who you are, because I love every little bit.” Tailgate said, a smile clearly plastered on his faceplates.

 

“Love?” Cyclonus questioned softly, optics widened in surprise at hearing that word. But yet, it made his spark pulse, a warm feeling bleeding from his spark into the rest of his chest.

 

“Oh! Love? Well, I mean…heh, whoops?” He trailed off weakly, feet twitching as his nerves ratchet up, before having one of Cyclonus’ servos cup his helm and bring it towards the seekers own and having a soft, yet passionate kiss make both of their sparks pulse strongly.

 

“Love.” Cyclonus gasped out with certainty, before moving the mini-bot to his berth, laying him down gently. “Let me show you how I can express my love for you.”


End file.
